


Reimagined Prologue

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Dream Daddy Reimagined [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: The game's prologue reimagined





	Reimagined Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayyyisgayyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayyyisgayyy/gifts).



"Dad.... Dadtron... Dad, come on, wake up!"

Andy groans, turning over and pressing a pillow over his head in ironic defiance, "Ugh, five more minutes..."

"You said that ten minutes ago, and twenty minutes ago, too." Amanda smirks, rolling her eyes even though she knew her dad couldn't see it. "C'mon pops, the moving truck is here."

The middle-aged man groaned, forcing himself to get into a sitting position. "Okay, okay, fine." he rubs at his bleary eyes, trying to fix them on his daughter before waking up a bit more to remember his glasses on the side table. He takes them and puts them on. "Morning, Manda-Panda."

"Ack," She grunts, scrunching up her nose. "Dad-breath, pops, go brush up."

The man clutched his chest dramatically, as if in pain, "You wound, daughter." He said, to which Amanda simply responds with an eye-roll. He snickers, before going to do as he was told.

Amanda was typing on her phone when Andy returned, clad in a more decent shirt as compared to the wife beater he wore on previously. "Did you fall asleep packing?"

"I got most of it down... I think." Searching around the room, Andy seemed satisfied enough. Every box was sealed, except one. "Wait, straggler."

"What's in it?" Looking into the box, Andy and his daughter found a bunch of old photos in a little album. "Whoa, I haven't seen these in years."

The two Ashtons examined the photos together and took a trip down memory lane. There was a photo of Amanda in her earlier years wearing sun glasses, and Andy recalled how she wouldn't let them take the away from her whenever she was conscious, and another one of her in a Princess Dragon costume. Ironic enough, at the time, she had been terrified of dragons. As they've went through the album, talking about the memory that went with it, they shared smiles, and some laughs here and there.

Until they've reached the last one, a photo of Alex Ashton, Andy's late husband and Amanda's father.

"It's... kind of a funny story," Andy manages to get out, trying to swallow the lump caught in his throat. "we got into a car accident right there in hospital parking lot. It wasn't anything big, just a fender bender. But of course, you know how I get. I started freaking out. And the little old lady who crashed into us was freaking out. I didn't know what to do." he could feel his eyes stinging, and he took a moment to reign in his emotions before continuing, "But your father. Oh man, he holds my hand and looks me directly in the eyes — the calmest I've ever seen him, he says ' _It's okay. It's all gonna be okay_ '."

A brief silence passed among them momentarily, till Amanda breaks it.

"He was right you know."

Andy stares at the picture longer, maybe too long, his fingers touching it as if he would be able to feel him once more, the warmth he always felt when he did, the electricity, but it was just a photo. A wave of sorrow washes over him once more. He can't help it, he still misses him, even after all these years. He couldn't even imagine what it must be like for Amanda, as the two were actually blood-related.

The dark-skinned girl "C'mon dad," she said, "we gotta get moving."

 _Move on..._ Andy thinks absently, recalling one of his former lover's dying wishes, regarding him. Even after all this time, he didn't know if it was possible. _Can I really?_

He sucked in a breath, forcing a smile as he gave the photo to Amanda. She hesitated at first, before returning the smile and accepting it gratefully. While Andy went about placing the album back into the box, she took a picture of it in her phone before placing it inside her wallet. With the final box secured, they let the movers in to help the transferring of boxes to the truck, taking the smaller, personal boxes with them to the car, before finally starting their way towards a new beginning.

 _I'm trying, Alex,_ Andy thinks, as he started the ignition. _I'm still trying..._


End file.
